The present disclosure relates to a reception apparatus that receives a broadcasting wave and a reception method used in the receiving apparatus, and more particularly, to technology for receiving a plurality of broadcasting waves of different frequency bands.
Recently, types of broadcasting schemes (standards) such as terrestrial digital television broadcasting, satellite broadcasting, or the like are diversifying. Also, types of broadcasts (number of channels) handled by one broadcasting scheme are increasing, and thus a frequency band used for transmission of a broadcasting wave is getting wider. Accordingly, a demand to receive various broadcasting schemes or various types of broadcasts using one receiving apparatus is increasing. However, for example, satellite broadcasting and terrestrial digital television broadcasting use very different frequency bands for transmission of broadcasting waves. For this reason, tuners are separately installed for respective broadcasts of such different frequency bands, respectively. This is because, in this way, it is possible to easily implement settings appropriate for receiving respective broadcasting waves, and improve a reception characteristic.
However, when a plurality of tuners are installed, the problems such as an increase in production cost, an increase in device size caused by an increase in circuit mounting area, and an increase in power consumption occur. As a technique of solving these problems, for example, patent literature 1 discloses a technique capable of achieving communization of circuits by configuring tuner units configured to receive respective broadcasts as one module in a receiving apparatus that receives a broadcasting wave of terrestrial digital broadcasting and a broadcasting wave of BS digital broadcasting.